


In sync

by whtvr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Soulmates, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/whtvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short scene while Aaron is away in Ireland alone and Robert wants to be there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sync

**Author's Note:**

> It got a bit dark at some point and there are some references to self harm so please don't read if you are not comfortable with it.

A week has gone by since Aaron left the Village and Robert still hasn’t received any news from him. He had been getting the occasional update from Vic that all seemed okay but he still needed to know for himself. At the same time he didn’t want to push Aaron by phoning or texting him so he has kept his distance. But the not knowing is killing him.

There are days where he stares at his phone, building up the courage to send him a text just to say he is there for him if he needs. Most times he keeps checking the phone every minute just to be sure he hasn’t missed a call or a text from him. He knows Aaron wouldn’t call, that’s what he wants, but he knows it is just him hoping Aaron would. Sometimes he goes through Aaron’s facebook page to see if he somehow he had posted anything. But the truth is, what would Aaron post in there? That he is having a great time? That he tried some new dish and post it online? He then realizes how stupid it is. Aaron barely uses it anyway.

Sat in the cabin in the scrapyard he keeps staring at the phone. Adam is outside shifting gear and he’s feeling jealous of him because he knows he has spoken to him. Last time he tried to get something out of Adam he didn’t get anything. Just the usual “Leave it! If he wanted to speak to you he had already done it”.

He tries to bury his head in some paperwork but the posh smartphone in front of him keeps reminding him that Aaron is far away and he doesn’t know how he's doing.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Aaron keeps flipping the phone in his fingers and feeling every key with his thumb. Every other minute he presses the power button to light up the screen. Sometimes he just wants to be able to tell someone how he feels and let them comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay. He speaks everyday with his mum, but he doesn’t want her to know that sometimes it all seems too much so he keeps assuring her that he is fine. Adam called him twice to update him on the scrap business but nothing else. He reckons Aaron just wants to be left alone.

He wonders if he there is someone that is feeling the same way as he is at that time. The scars on his chest keep remind him him of the past. Today is one of those days he’s struggling to resist to cut again. Just to be in control of something, in control of his pain, of his life somehow. He needs to empty his mind of all the noise and feel the relief of shutting it all out. In those moments there’s a rush of peace and all the noise becomes white static. Today he feels like it is all coming back, the pain, the shame, the uncontrollable urge to to feel some sort of relief.

He glances to the drawer in his night stand guessing if it is still there. That blunt instrument of his moments of peace. And for a minute there he can almost anticipate the feeling of control all over again.

His mind is interrupted by the stressing sound of his phone vibrating.

“R”. That’s all the blue screen shows while flashing at him.

After a few seconds the screens goes dark again. Why didn’t R wait a few seconds longer before giving up? The phones vibrates again with a silent text. It’s him again.

What can he say to him to make it all better? What could Robert ever write to make it all go away?

 

“You are the strongest person I know”

 

For a few second Aaron mind is back at the scrap yard with Robert. Sitting on that car hood in silence with Robert’s arm around him. His face relaxes into that almost peaceful grin of joy for a second.

 

He grabs his phone and presses the call button. On the other side the voice forces him to close his eyes and be in control again.

 

\- Aaron!?

Robert whispers not really believing it is him.

 

For a moment we can only hear the breathing of the two men in sync. No words, only the grasp of the presence of each other.

 

\- Thanks.

 

R.

\- I’m here for you, always.

 

Aaron smile is now honest, fueled by the comfort of the person who’s just there.


End file.
